Changed
by JessRobStar
Summary: Pepper and Tony have hidden their feelings for each other for a long time What will happen when Pepper finally has the guts to tell him? Or will it be too late? R&R Pepperony
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its been sooo long since ive written/updated a story. And im probably way out of practice! But was rewatching the series and thought I should write something! Its definitely been a long time since ive written an IMAA fanfic. Enjoy , and review your thoughts!**

Chapter 1

I looked over at Tony with love in my eyes, he looked so bored out of his brains. Typically we'd just copy down the notes from Rhodey since he was like an expert with the whole thing. I look over at the clock and yawn. 5 minutes left. Thank god. I look back over at Tony, who gives me his lopsided smile and I give him a sly smile. The bell rings as I grab my books and follow behind Rhodey out of the classroom. "Did you guys listen to anything he was saying?" Rhodey asks casually,

"Well Rhodey, when am I ever going to need to know what happened in the middle ages?" I ask rolling my eyes as Rhodey just shrugs.

"Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it" Rhodey says casually. Both Tony and I shrug. "Don't need your history lesson Rhodey, can we have your notes from class?" Tony asks.

Rhodey just sighs. "Fine, fine. Don't say I never do anything for you"

Both Tony and I smile at each other, and head to our lockers. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and pick up and answer it "Hello its Pepper" I say happily

"I'm coming for you Patricia Potts" a robotic voice says as it hangs up. I shudder, scared. Who could it be? Tony looks at me worryingly and I just give him a smile heading to my locker to put my stuff away. "Tony, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask as I shut my locker.

"Yeah sure Pep, what's up?" Tony asks.

"Can we talk in private?" I ask as I glance at Whitney walking down the hallway. Tony nods as we walk up to the rooftop.

"So what's up Pep?" Tony asks seemingly worried.

"I um… I wanted to…." I say nervously

"More words Pep" Tony says giving me a smile.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, and I haven't had the guts to say anything…."

"I love you. And I wanted to know if you'd go out with me..?" I say letting out a sigh of relief, finally letting the words that id been meaning to say for so long.

"Pep, I love you too. I do, but I'm not ready" Tony says. I stand there dumbfounded unsure what to say. "Alright Tony" I say as I walk off.

"Pepper!" Tony says running after me but I just sprint away unsure what to say or do.

I grab my backpack from my locker and head out the school. As I'm walking home, I run into a familiar face. "Nice to see you again Pepper"

"Gene" I whisper.

**So what did you think? Please review? I know the whole liking eachother thing came by really quick but that's not the whole idea of this story! Anyway hope you enjoy, review or even PM me, that would be lovely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grab my phone out my pocket to call Rhodey or even Tony.

"Pepper, you're in danger" Gene says. I look at him confused, unsure if its related to the phone call.

"Turn your phone off. I know you ran from Tony and hes probably going to track your phone and come here" Gene says sighing.

"And yes, I heard your little conversation" Gene says, as I just roll my eyes casually. I reach for my phone in my pocket and turn it off.

"Happy now?" I say showing him the black screen of my phone, he smiles lopsided.

"Yeah, walk with me" Gene says as I follow behind him, unsure what to do but knowing I need an answer to who called me and how im in danger. Gene wouldn't just contact me if it wasn't super serious.

"This is going to be too slow, Tony's going to be after us. Hold onto me and we'll fly out" Gene suggests.

"Why would I trust you? You betrayed me, you betrayed Tony, Rhodey. We were your friends!" I say angrily, feeling frustrated.

"Because you know my feelings for you, and you know Id never hurt you" Gene says with a sincere look in his eyes, and I just knew I could trust him.

He puts his arms around my waist as I rest my head on his chest. We fly off, quite sudden.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Tony POV

I arrive at the armoury feeling unsure, confused and agitated. Should I have just said yes? Even with all this iron man stuff around? But I mean wouldn't that always be there? My phone buzzes and I look at the caller ID. Its Rhodey.

"Hey Rhodey, what's up?" I ask rather casually.

"There was a surge of Makluan energy in the city" Rhodey says seriously. I stop walking shocked. What did this mean? Was Gene back?

"What? Where? I'm coming to the armoury now" I say as I hang up the phone, shoving it in my pocket and sprinting towards the armoury. I really should have my suit portable.

I enter the armoury and see Rhodey there waiting for me.

"Where's Pepper? I thought she was with you?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"Something happened. Don't worry about it. Just show me" I say trying to forget about the whole Pepper situation. It would just distract me from this whole Gene thing.

"44 Pearl Avenue. But honestly call Pepper first and fix things" Rhodey says giving me one of his looks, I nod knowing its something I have to do.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and call Pepper and it goes straight to voice mail, weird. Pepper's phone is never off even when shes sleeping. "Pepper, I know your probably pissed at me, and im sorry. I know you need some space to yourself, but I honestly really do care about you. This whole iron man thing, the world knows who we are Pep, and I don't want to endanger you more than I am already, and Gene's out and about, and I need you here. We need you here. Call me" I say sighing. Wishing I had the guts to say that in person, but unlikely I ever could. When it comes to that im so awkward and never know what to say.

(*)(*)(*)

Pepper POV

We arrive at this cave type thing as Gene lets me go and heads to the cave. He presses a few buttons, does a finger scan and it lets us both in as I follow close behind . It was basically like an underground five star hotel. It was literately what rich people lived in. Gene heads down the hallway, filled with artworks all so beautiful. There was a couch awaiting us through the hallway as I take a seat opposite Gene on one of the blue couches.

"So, explain. How am I in danger? And how is it any different from the villians we've faced before without you?" I ask angrily gritting my teeth. I was annoyed at myself for following him to a place id never been before with no armour or anything to protect myself.

"Your father got involved in a project with S.H.I.E.L.D, called Ultron. Which was designing an artificial intelligence to protect the human race against other aliens. But, your father realised the issues with the AI, and tried to shut it down, and Ultron searched through all your father's memory bases and saw the love he had for his child, you. And Ultron, deemed to kill Pepper Potts for your fathers misdoings" Gene said sighing.

"Is my Dad okay? Howd you manage to find out?" I ask my brain scrambling full of worried thoughts.

"Your Dads fine, S.H.I.E.L.D managed to protect him, and hes in a secure location. I managed to find out through a failed transmission your father tried to make to the rest of the FBI. And I hacked your phone and heard the message and came as soon as I knew" Gene says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We have to go back and get Tony's help, and Rhodey" I say standing up worried.

"Pepper. It was Starks fathers weapons in the first place that built the thing. The armour of war machine, Rescue and Iron man are made of the same thing that Ultron is made of itself"

"Only the Makluan rings stand a chance against Ultron, I'm the only one that can protect you" Gene says looking deeply into my eyes as I shudder.

"Where would a massive robot be hiding anyway?" I ask quite curious.

"It can change size and form, even to a human form to protect itself. Its quite smart and wont attack unless necessary" Gene says.

"Cant we alter the rescue armour with Makluan energy?" I ask curious feeling smart for once, having thought of the idea.

"I could, but I'm not sure if it will actually work. We cant involve Tony and Rhodey in case it doesn't work" Gene says seriously.

"I could manage to get the rescue armour out of the armoury and come back?" I suggest.

"But wont Stark and Rhodes be in the armoury?" Gene asks questionably.

"I'll call them to see where they are. Chances are they wont be" I say.

"Pepper" Gene says putting his hand on mine as I sit there unsure what to do.

"I need you to trust me. And I know I haven't given you any reason to, but ive never purposely tried to hurt you in anyway or form. I know you have your love for Stark. But I love you Pepper and would in no way do anything to harm you, I only wish to protect you. So I hope you don't mention anything about me or where we are. Because I know they'll be looking for me since I used Makluan energy to get us here which the idiots would of detected" Gene says sighing as I look at him shocked.

I mean all that time that I was obsessing over him he actually liked me? Even loved me? I shake my head out of my thoughts.

"Alright Gene, I trust you. But don't assume that anything going to happen between us, I know your trying to do the right thing like with the Makluan overload and helping us defeat him" I say giving him a smile.

"Thank you Pepper, I have a long way to go until you could ever see me as good. But these rings, maybe they are made to protect the earth and not for power" Gene says questioning himself.

I grab my phone out of my pocket as Gene shakes his head.

"They'll track you on that phone, make it from mine. It cant be traced back here" Gene says passing me his phone from his pocket. I grab it and dial Rhodey's number instead of Tony not ready to face him. I dial and get a response "Pepper, hey! Where are you? Tony wants to talk to you" Rhodey says and I feel he has a smile on his face. I look over at Gene who could overhear the conversation and shrugs "Dads taking me on a vacation, and I was wondering where you guys were?" I say as Gene just rolls his eyes.

"We need you Pepper! We detected Makluan energy, we are worried that Gene is back and as powerful as ever! Currently at the armoury" Rhodey says as I nod to myself. Great.

"Alright, im heading over" I say casually hanging up the phone. Gene looks at me and sighs

"I'll give you a map to get out and get back and you can take my car" Gene says as I just nod.

"Thanks Gene" I say as he passes me the keys and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for protecting me Gene" I say as he gives me a half smile as I head out the door unsure how this conversation will go with Tony and Rhodey.

**SOOOO what did you think? Fast update haha! But really wanted to get this chapter out! Not sure if anythings going to happen with Gene and Pepper but there'll be some sort of love triangle! Review or PM me ideas! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gene shows me to the car parked in the very back of the cave.

"Just reverse back and the wall will open automatically" Gene says as I look over at him.

"How am I even going to get your car back? If I take the armour?" I ask quite curious. Gene puts a hand through his head thinking.

"Just get the armour, and we'll go back for the car some other time. I'll get my maid to pick it up" Gene says with a small smile as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace with a amethyst gemstone, it was silver with a single amethyst and silver surrounding it.

"isn't it a bit early for romantic gifts?" I say jokingly as Gene just rolls his eyes coming up behind me and putting the necklace on.

"If you phase or see any immediate danger, just hold the amethyst and squeeze. It'll protect you" Gene says quite seriously. I smile nodding my understanding.

"How will it protect me?" I ask curiously holding it gently.

"It will teleport you back here" Gene says smirking as I just nod pulling out the keys from my pocket.

"Are you always this prepared?" I ask in a jokingly manner as Gene just smirks.

"When it comes to your safety, yes. But be careful your friends don't detect it. Its made of Makluan energy" Gene says as I just nod opening the door of the car and putting the keys into the ignition as Gene comes closer and I wind down the window.

"I've always loved you Pepper" Gene says as I nod unsure what to say or do.

"Its too late" I whisper reversing the car as the cave opens and I head out. The map on the passenger seat. After driving for about 30 minutes, Gene's directions were pretty précised though he didn't know where the armoury was, he pointed me in the direction of Rhodey's house. I take a turn to the armoury put park over a km away from it. I walk to the armoury, entering to find both Tony and Rhodey standing around. "Pepper, what took you so long?" Rhodey asks as I just shrug.

"Got lost in traffic" I say casually as both just nod.

"Pepper we need to stick together" Tony says finally giving me eye contact as I just look away.

"I'm going on a vacation with Dad! He never wants to spend time with me! And do we really need to worry about Gene? I mean he helped us defeat the Makluan overload" I say trying not to be too bias.

"Yeah but all he cares about is power!" Tony says sounding agitated.

"Well im going to go on vacation with my dad, and I'll take my rescue suit If I do run into any problems" I say heading towards the armour as Tony just sighs.

"Pepper can we talk?" he asks as I just shake my head.

"You said all that you needed to say" I say as he stands in front of me and I just sigh.

"Fine!" I say angrily as I follow behind him as he takes me to his room.

"Pepper, when did you get that necklace?" Tony says touching it as I turn away.

"If you want to talk to me, talk to me" I say feeling frustrated as Tony just sighs putting a hand through his hair.

"Pepper, I love you I do. And the reason I didn't want to is because of all this iron man stuff. I don't want to endanger you more than I already am. But honestly you and I both know you can protect yourself, with the armour" Tony says as I hear an explosion through the armoury. Both Tony and I look at each other and race towards the armoury to get the suits. We see Rhodey in his suit fighting a massive robot. Ultron. Ultron turns towards me with a shallow smile.

"Pepper Potts. Finally, I've found you" it says. I shudder running towards it to get the armour. I wish Gene was here, I couldn't just leave them to fight Ultron. Tony follows close behind me as I race towards the robot. Tony starts distracting it as I skid underneath and head for the suits. I put on my suit contemplating whether or not I should help them. But then again, didn't Gene say it would only attack if I was around? I sigh as I grab hold the necklace and squeeze. I feel myself disappear, and land back right on the couch that I was sitting on an hour ago. Gene comes into the room looking surprised.

"Pepper! You are only supposed to use that in the case of an emergency" Gene says shaking his head.

"Ultron was there, and I used it and I let Tony and Rhodey by themselves and-" I say as Gene puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Pepper, remember I told you that Ultron is smart. It only goes after its target. I'm just glad you managed to get out of there" Gene says as I just nod.

"But what must Tony and Rhodey think?" I say my hands on my head stressing out.

"Pepper it doesn't matter. What matters is you're okay" Gene says rubbing my shoulder. I take off my suit and put it on the table for Gene.

"I'll see if I can modify the suit. But Pepper go get some sleep" Gene says as I just shake my head.

"But what if something happens?" I ask as Gene shakes his head.

"I would never let anything happen to you" Gene says as I blush.

"Let me show you to your room" Gene says as he shows me to this massive room with a double bed.

"Wow. This is amazing!" I say as Gene just smiles.

"Get some sleep Pepper" Gene says as he kisses my forehead.

"Thank you Gene, for everything" I say blushing slightly as Gene nods closing the door behind him.

(*)(*)(*)

Tony POV

I see Pepper just vanish into nothingness and I look over at Rhodey shocked. What just happened?

The robot shrinks in size and disappears.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask angrily.

"I don't know man. But that robot thing was after Pepper only" Rhodey says as I just nod, putting a hand through my hair.

"But why Pepper? And how did Pepper just disappear like that? Did she know it was after her?" I ask myself but even Pepper wouldn't have that tech.

"I'm not sure man, im really not sure" Rhodey says as he looks at the computer confused.

"What is it Rhodey?" I ask.

"Makluan Energy was detected, here. Just a minute ago" Rhodey says.

"When Pepper left?" I ask worringly as Rhodey nods his head worringly. What the hell was going on?


End file.
